Finally, We Got Married
by Melody of Sky
Summary: Hanya sepenggal adegan dari dongeng teraneh yang pernah tercipta./"Huaaa... aku tak kuat menghadapi cobaan ini, Tuhan!"/Warning inside/SuLay/Sekuel 'Hey, Marry Me'/RnR


Saat kita tengah membicarakan tentang kesabaran. Kupikir kita harus belajar banyak dari Zhang Yixing. Well, bukankah ia begitu sabar menghadapi pangerannya yang aneh itu? Tidak akan lepas dari ingatannya tentang—kalau boleh kusebut—insiden pelamaran di kedai souju itu. Haah... bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya, kejadian itu seolah tertancap secara permanen di otaknya.

Baiklah, kita lupakan acara lamaran atau pemaksaan itu sejenak. _Well_, hidup harus terus berjalan, benar? Dan inilah kelanjutan dongeng hidup Zhang Yixing.  
Setelah lamaran selanjutnya apa?

Yap. Pernikahan.

Jadi, apa hubungan kesabaran dengan pernikahan? Hahaha... jelas ada hubungannya, terlebih mempelaimu seperti tuan Kim kita yang satu ini. Pernikahan sudah ditunda selama 2 jam karena mempelai tercinta kita itu belum menampakan aroma kehidupannya dan meninggalkan pasangannya frustasi.

"Huaaa... aku tidak kuat menghadapi cobaan ini, Tuhan!"

Bukankah ini acara pernikahan? Atau aku salah menyettingnya menjadi acara berkabung.  
_Well_, yang sabar ya Zhang Yixing.

* * *

**They Belong to God**

Finally, We Got Married by **Pelangi Senja**

**Warning**

OOC/AU/Tupo(s)/Misstypo(s)/Drabble fluff/Shounen-ai/SuLay

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Enjoy it guys :3

(saran: Tohoshinki – Wedding Dress)

* * *

Anggaplah Yixing adalah seorang pemeran utama dari negeri dongeng dan mendapat kutukan harus mencintai seorang pangeran dari kerajaan yang bahkan belum teridentifikasikan bernama Kim Joon Myun. Atau anggaplah Yixing adalah pria termalang di muka bumi ini karena ditakdirkan untuk bersama pria bernama Kim Joon Myun.

Sudah 2 jam Yixing melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari meja riasnya.

Sudah 2 jam pula ibu dan calon ibu mertuanya mencegah hal tersebut terjadi.

Ah ternyata sudah 2 jam para ayah menelpon Joon Myun secara bersamaan. _Well_, kupikir harus ada orang pintar di antara mereka.

Baiklah, kita tidak sedang membicarakan paranormal atau sejenisnya.

Bagi Yixing ini adalah ujian terberat dalam hidupnya. Bukan, saat ia harus berjuang mempertahankan hubungannya saat ditentang keluarga maupun teman-temannya. Bukan juga, saat ia harus menghadapi segala cercaan karena hubungan yang ia pilih. _Yeah_, walau kebebasan sudah ditegakan tetap ada yang menentang, bukan?

_Well_, tak pernah sedikitpun ia berpikir ujian terberatnya adalah pasangannya sendiri. Miris memang. Ingin rasanya Yixing menangis dan berguling-guling dengan mengenakan gaun yang mengembang di bagian bawahnya serta berhiaskan pita-pita mencolok jika saja ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia seorang laki-laki.

Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu semua, lagipula ia masih memiliki otak untuk tidak menghancurkan _image_nya beberapa tahun ke depan. Setelah berhasil dibujuk ibunya untuk duduk di kursi meja rias, Yixing hanya terdiam menatap refleksi dirinya dalam sebuah benda padat bening itu.

Apa yang salah? Yixing mencari dan mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Membongkar semua _file_ di otaknya.

Apa hubungan ini salah sehingga terasa begitu sulit? Hati dan otaknya bercabang. Benarkah hubungan ini salah? Mungkin iya.

"Kita batalkan saja pernikahan ini."

Akhirnya Yixing angkat bicara. Keempat orang tua yang berada di ruang rias itu hampir saja menjatuhkan rahang mereka secara bersamaan saat mendengar penuturang sang mempelai malang ini.

"Yixing-_ah_, anak bodoh itu pasti datang. Ibu mohon tunggulah sebentar lagi." Kali ini sang calon ibu mertualah yang mencoba membujuknya dan disusul orang tua yang lain.

Di tengah acara bujuk-membujuk itu terdengar suara bising mesin dari area taman gereja itu, diiringi angin kencang. Para tamu undangan secara berbondong-bondong menuju tempat kejadian.

Hal tersebut mau tak mau membuat sang empunya acara ikut keluar untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Setelah berhasil menembus kerumunan yang terjadi akhirnya Yixing dapat melihat dengan jelas keributan apa yang terjadi.

Mempelainya. Yeah kau pikir mempelai siapa lagi?

Mempelainya telah datang dengan sebuah...

Helikopter?!

Ingin rasanya Yixing berteriak layaknya perempuan yang baru saja dirampok. Demi seluruh atheis di dunia ini!

Mempelainya! Astaga, bahkan ia enggan mengakui pria yang tengah bergelantungan di tangga darurat helikopter itu adalah mempelainya.

Kapan pasangannya ini berpikiran waras? Di hari pernikahan mereka, pria itu datang menggunakan helikopter yang entah pria itu dapat dari mana. Jika saja, pria yang dicintainya itu datang mengenakan setelan jas seperti dirinya, Yixing kemungkinan akan masih mau memaafkannya.

Tapi ini? Ia seperti melihat badut ketimbang mempelainya. Dari mana pula calon pasangan hidupnya itu mendapatkan kostum konyol itu? Kostum pangeran di zaman victoria. Baiklah, kita tidak sedang membicarakan nama leader dari girlband f(x) apalagi merk terkenal pakaian dalam wanita. Tidak. Tidak. Jadi sampai di mana kita tadi?

Ah benar. Kostum menggelikan itu. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa err astaga aku tak tega mengatakannya. Well, dengan didominasi warna ungu, kostum yang yeah begitulah. Ah kau pernah melihat film disney _Enchanted_? Kau ingat pangeran Edward? Bukan. Bukan _vampire_ itu, kau salah film. Kau tetap tak bisa membayangkannya? Apa kau belum mengenal apa itu internet? Nah, sudah menemukannya? Well, mungkin seperti itulah penggambaran pangeran Kim Joon Myun tercinta kita ini. Dengan rambut hitam kelamnya yang tertata rapi, tenang saja bukan klimis.

Joon Myun telah mendarat sempurna. Merapikan beberapa bagian di tubuhnya kemdian memamerkan senyum malaikatnya pada Yixing. Tenang saja, helikopter itu sudah terparkir di tempat yang aman. Berjalan dengan gagahnya-yeah itu menurut Joon Myun, tentu saja-. Akhirnya ia sampai di hadapan Yixing, masih dengan senyum yang mengembang itu.

Si bodoh itu! Yixing tak tahan lagi. Ia menendang tulang kering mempelainya itu.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Joon Myun hanya meringis mendengar bentakan mempelainya itu. Alih-alih menjawab, Joon Myun justru berlutut di hadapan Yixing. Ia menggenggam tangan pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku tahu, aku telah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama. Salahkan tempat persewaan kuda di Seoul ini karena mereka kehabisan kuda sampai-sampai aku tak kebagian dan berakhir menyewa helikopter itu."

Yixing benar-benar ingin menghajar pria itu. Kuda? Astaga! Kim. Joon. Myun.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku begitu gila. Pria menyebalkan dan sialnya kau harus bersamaku. Namun, Zhang Yixing, ah bukan. Kim Yixing. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menentukan bagaimana babak baru kehidupanku. Kehidupan kita berdua. Sebuah cerita yang mengisahkan kita berdua sebagai pemeran utamanya." Joon Myun terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Yixing.

"Aku berlutut. Memilihmu ketimbang celana sewaan ini. Hari ini. Di hadapanmu. Sebagai pangeran menggelikan. Memintamu bersabar menghadapiku. Tidak ada cinta selamanya, Yixing-ah. Namun, cintailah aku selama mungkin. Ayo kita segera menikah, Yixing-ah."

Yixing terpaku mendengar penuturan sang pangeran. "Kau tengah melamarku lagi?"

"Sebenarnya aku tengah mengajakmu," jawab Joon Myun.

"Dari mana kau mendapat kata-kata menggelikan itu." Yixing ingin menangis sekaligus tertawa mendengar penuturan pangeran anehnya itu.

"Tao. Anak itu berhasil memaksaku menghafal dialog panjang itu. Tapi tentang kostum ini, kau bisa menyalahkan Kris." Tawa Yixing pecah.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Yixing-ah?" Yixing menatap dalam ke arah prianya itu. _Yeah_ hanya miliknya.

"Cepat nikahi aku sebelum aku berubah pikiran atau membatalkan pernikahan konyol ini."

Terdengar teriak riuh dari penonton dongeng aneh ini. Akhirnya sang pangeran berdiri dan mengajak sang mempelai berlari menuju altar kehidupan baru mereka. Mengalunkan janji cinta yang diakhiri ciuman manis.

Saling menembus takdir satu sama lain, menuliskan nama masing-masing kemudian mengikatnya menjadi sebuah takdir baru. Menyenandungkan tiap bait kisah dalam takdir mereka. Hanya takdir yang menyatukan mereka.

_Well_, kurasa sekarang saatnya untuk menyelesaikan (lagi) salah satu dongeng teraneh yang pernah diciptakan.

Bukan tentang pangeran berkuda putih namun tentang pangeran berhelikopter.

Bukan juga tentang putri bergaun mencolok dengan 7 kurcaci namun tentang mempelai berjas dengan segala kesabarannya.

Dan ini bukan juga dongeng yang berakhir _Happily Ever After._

Yeah, ini hanya tentang sebuah dongeng yang mengisahkan dua makhluk Tuhan yang saling mencintai dan mempertahankannya selama mungkin.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Senja's back! Fict ini special untuk semua anak senja yang (katanya sih) nungguin ff ini. Well, ini adalah sekuel dari fict senja 'Hey, Marry Me!' terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review atau pun memfavorite ff aneh itu, senja terharu QAQ

**Big Thanks to:****  
****Viivii-ken, HaRin KimZhang YiJoon, Supirnya Baekhyun, woyifan, githa, , siscaMinstalove, 2, Jaylyn Rui, kkamjong, Akita Fisayu, Guest, mitatitu, Kopi Luwak, uniquegals, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, SiDer Tobat, RaRa Byun, ICE14, AbigailWoo, Kazehiro Yuki, Evil Thieves, Gita Safira, DevilFujoshi, PrinceTea, Raina94, Jonanda Taw, weisheme, Nam Ji Ruu, 13ginger, 7D, ajib4ff, Anon, Lee Chigo, ghea. , ayulopetyas11, Tania3424, Park Ri Yeon, chenma, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis Exost, ichizenkaze, and Tii LoNae Zhang.**

Dan well, sebagai bentuk peghargaan senja untuk kalian senja mengadakan Reviewer(s) of the month. Lalala yeyeye~ well untuk nama yang senja sebutin silahkan cek pm kalian.

**Jonanda Taw, 7D, ICE14, KRISme, dan Anon**.

Hadiahnya memang gak seberapa, dan ini milih secara acak. Selamat. Selamat.

.

With Love

P.S


End file.
